


How They Would

by ChromaticTritone



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Animals, Cats, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oreos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone
Summary: A series of SFW Code Realize headcannons, covering everything from how the boys eat Oreos to how they celebrate their lover’s birthday.
Kudos: 4





	1. How They Would Eat Oreos

Cardia would look at the Oreo hesitantly, unsure, as back in her mansion, about the concept of eating something delicious. But after getting over her initial trepidation, she would take a small bite. Her eyes would widen at the sweetness, and she would eagerly take a series of little bites, until the whole Oreo is finished.

Fran would separate the creamed half of the Oreo and the plain half of the Oreo. Then, he would carefully eat the creamed half in two bites. After that, he’d eat the plain half in two more bites. And thus, the Oreo is finished.

Saint-Germain would remove the creamed half of the Oreo from the plain half of the Oreo, then eat the plain half in small bites, like a mouse eating a biscuit. Then, he would give the rest of the Oreo to Impey, who would accept it happily.

Impey would eat the entire Oreo in one bite, grinning at the sweet taste.

Van would at first refuse to eat the Oreo, as he’s not one for sweets. But after Cardia would insist that he has to try it, because it’s good, he’d hesitantly take a bite. He would be surprised by how much he enjoys the sweet flavor, but he would hide this from the others, saying, “It’s alright, I suppose.” Then, he’d eat the rest of the Oreo with the others watching him. 

Lupin would separate the creamed half of the Oreo from the plain half of the Oreo. Then, he would lick the cream off the creamed half of the Oreo, watching Cardia for her reaction. Being disappointed by her lack of reaction, he would then proceed to eat one half of the Oreo, offering the rest to Cardia.


	2. How They Would Give Gifts to Their Lover

Cardia would pay close attention to every conversation with her lover, listening for something they need that she can buy for them. Then, after identifying the item in question, she would buy it immediately, & keep it hidden until the time is right.

Fran would make something homemade for his lover, something filled with love that he worked hard on. One time, it might be a knitted scarf; other times, it might be an alchemical concoction that would address some concerns his lover has been having about themselves. No matter what, the gift is heartfelt.

Saint-Germain would buy something luxurious & expensive for his lover. But he would also go to his garden and pick flowers too, claiming the flowers represent the untold beauty of his lover.

Impey would loudly ask his lover, “You know I want to get you something special! What do you need?” and use the answer to buy the perfect gift. He would also deduce what else his lover might need that they hadn’t asked for, because, as Impey would say, “Surprises make the best gifts!”

Van would insist in taking his lover shopping so they can buy the perfect gift together. He would make the shopping day a special day with just the two of them, where they can go to all the stores necessary to buy every perfect gift.

Lupin would steal something beautiful to represent his love—maybe a diamond necklace, or a beautiful painting. Whatever it may be, he’ll take it for his lover, and use it to show the depth of love he has for his lover. Then, he’ll also buy something small for his lover, to show that he’s capable of going beyond stealing gifts too.


	3. How They Would Celebrate Their Lover’s Birthday

Cardia would work very hard both the day before and on the day of, cooking meals, making sure every gift is ready, and more to make sure the day is perfect. She would spend the whole day with her lover, celebrating with a home-cooked meal & some lovely gifts.

Fran would surprise his lover by drinking a truth serum that ensures he can be as upfront with his affections as possible for his lover’s birthday. They would spend the day with this confident!Fran. Once the truth serum wears off, Fran feels embarrassed that he was so forward, but his lover is very appreciative of what he did.

Saint-Germain would wake up his lover with a smile and say, “I have lived so long that the days blend together, but I would never forget the day of your birth. Happy birthday.” Then, they would spend time together in the sitting room, reading in each other’s company and spending a quiet day together. Then, at the end of the day, Saint-Germain would give his lover a single, heartfelt gift, something homemade but, despite his best efforts, not made very well. Nevertheless, Saint’s heart comes through in his gift, & his lover is very appreciative of it.

Impey would plan a huge surprise party consisting of all of his lover’s best friends. He would then take his lover out of the house for a little bit so the surprise party guests can get in the house. Impey & his lover would take a walk, and then they would return to “Surprise! Happy birthday!” Impey would turn to his lover with a grin. “You were surprised, weren’t you?! I’m so happy!”

Van would plan a day together, just the two of them, walking around the city and spending time together to celebrate their birthday.

Lupin would invite his lover on a one-of-a-time event—joining Lupin on one of his thieving exploits. The two lovers would steal something grand under the noses of the royal guards, running away together in the night.


	4. How They Would Cook

Cardia would buy every single ingredient she needs ahead of time, and plan out each recipe at least a week before actually cooking the item in question. Then, when she does cook, she always carefully measures out spices & seasoning, putting everything in its perfect place.

Fran would treat each cooking exploration as a new alchemy experiment, mixing together ingredients and spices that, at first glance, don’t seem to belong together. But, because he has a scientific understand of cooking, the food always comes out alright in the end.

Saint-Germain would ask his lover to help him in the kitchen, as, being a noble, he’s rather unaccustomed to cooking. Saint would follow the recipe to the letter, and do his best to follow every instruction. Even then, the recipe may come out a little odd, as Saint-Germain has little experience in the kitchen.

Impey would cook excellently as always, and because he’s a very experienced cook, he always like doing this a bit more spontaneously, planning out his recipes only a little bit before he’s actually going to cook. He’s not very accurate with his spices measuring either, but because he’s a talented cook, his recipes always come out fantastic in the end.

Van would put every single ingredient and spice together in a horrific monster of a meal. (This shouldn’t be a surprise to you, as this part is canon.)

Lupin would treat his kitchen & cooking exploits as another challenge the master thief must overcome. Thus, he would cook with gusto, and take on a challenging recipe that fits his greatness as a thief. Unfortunately, the meal comes out half-baked, because Lupin has limited experience in the kitchen, but it’s the thought that counts.


	5. How They Would Show Their Deepest Physical Affection

Cardia would touch her love, holding their hand. This was something she was once unable to do, so now that she can do so, it holds great meaning to her. She would hold her lovers hand, gently stroking the back of it with her fingers, showing through this small action how much she truly cares for them.

Fran would come behind his lover and hug them, cuddling them deeply and showing his affection that way. He would show that no matter what, he will never let them go, and he will always be there for them.

Saint-Germain would reach for this lover, and gently stroke their cheek with his hand. Then, he would smile and say, “I love you. I’ll always love you,” without removing his hand. Then, finally, he would let his lover go, and kiss them on the lips.

Impey would continually call his lover “my princess”, “my honey”, & “my angel” repeatedly for a whole day, all throughout the day kissing his lover and embracing her at every opportunity. His way of showing affection is very physical, and his actions prove that.

Van would, as a man unaccustomed to straightforwardly saying his feelings, look at his lover, then away, embarrassed. Finally, Van would say, “I love you. That’s all,” blushing all the while. Then, he would give his lover a small peck on the check.

Lupin would say, “I may be a master thief, but you stole my heart,” with a little smirk. Then, he would kiss his lover on the lips, showing how much his heart has truly been stolen.


	6. How They Would Show Their Deepest Emotional Affection

Cardia would use her newfound ability to touch to knit a sweater for her lover, so they can keep warm in the coldest weather. It may seem like a small thing, but it’s Cardia’s ways of showing how much she cares.

Fran would make a homemade scrapbook of all the things he and his lover have done together, a compilation of many moments spent together. He would then present this gift to his lover, and watch in happy bliss as his lover sees & remembers the time they spent together.

Saint-Germain would sit his lover down for a simple talk, where he assures them that he’ll always be there for them, no matter what. “I’ve lived through a millennia of problems & solutions, & I know we can do anything together.”

Impey would not be very good at showing emotional affection only—he’s a very physical lover, after all. So, affirming words and loving phrases would be mixed in with kisses, cuddles, and other forms of physical affection. He would also make his lover their favorite food, cooking it to perfection as a way of showing his love.

Van would take the day of from his job with Marquis Reinfield to spend time with his lover around London. They would go everywhere, from his lover’s favorite shop, to one of London’s many parks, spending the day in each other’s company.

Lupin would use his abilities as a master thief to secure a unique location for his lover & him to visit, where they will spend time together and enjoy each other’s presence.


	7. How They Would Act as Cats

Cardia would be a very curious cat, happily searching the house for anything that piques her interest. This, of course, includes her owner, and she would enjoy seeing her owner in new attire every day. And being petted by her owner, of course.

Fran would be a very shy cat, with some reservations about being around humans. He would run away whenever a human comes close, fleeing to the corner of the room. But once his owner wins his trust—likely with a treat—Fran becomes a very happy kitty.

Saint-Germain would be a rather picky cat, always demanding people pay him some attention and only eating the best, most expensive cat food. But once his owner wins his trust, he becomes very loving, and shows affection without reservation.

Impey would be a very needy cat, always nuzzling with his owner and demanding attention. Once given attention, he meows happily, and cuddles with his owner freely.

Van would be a rather aloof cat, always sleeping in the corner by himself, or grooming his fur without a care as to what his owner is doing. But if his owner wants to pet him, he’ll allow it—and though he’ll never admit it, he rather likes the head pats.

Lupin would be a very mischievous cat, always taking things from his owner & playing with them happily. He needs to played with constantly to stay a happy kitty, but if he’s played with enough, he becomes very content.


	8. How They Would Kiss Their Lover

Cardia would kiss cautiously, almost worried that her touch might cause her lover to melt, as her touch once did. But once she gets used to kissing her lover, & accepts that her poison will no longer affect her, her kisses become happy, joyful affairs where she knows she can express how she feels without reservation.

Fran would kiss very shyly, almost hesitantly, as if asking permission to express his feelings. But once it’s clear that he can express how he feels, the kiss would become deeper, and Fran would put his all into expressing how much he loves his lover.

Saint-Germain would kiss his lover with a smile, adding, “I love you dearly, my love. Nothing will ever change that.” Thus, he would mix words of affirmation with physical affection.

Impey would kiss in a very straightforward way—he’s very straightforward when it comes to expressing his feelings, after all. Unlike others, who might get shy when expressing physical affection, Impey would kiss on the cheek or on the lips with gusto & no hesitation. He would just do it, & use that action to say, “This is how much I love you. Deal with it!”

Van would kiss in a way that reflects his taciturn, slightly stubborn nature, kissing his lover while blushing and refusing to meet their gaze. Nevertheless, he truly wants to kiss his lover, so he would make sure their kiss is long & satisfying for both parties.

Lupin would kiss in a very sneaky way, kissing here & there without warning so his lover never truly knows when he’ll show his affection in that way. Of course, his affections are very welcome, so every time he expresses himself, it’s a pleasant surprise.


	9. How They Would Adopt a Pet

Cardia would go to every back alley in the city to see where the stray animals of the town hang out, & become friendly enough with a stray for it to come home with her.

Fran would let his lover choose the pet in question, & then shyly try to win the pet’s affections with treats & gentle love.

Saint-Germain would observe the strays of the city, & see which animals are most focused on their own survival—which get food from humans, & which are able to survive despite non-optimal conditions. Then, he would bring the most survival-focused pet home with him, & introduce it to a life of luxury

Impey would go to the animal shelter & adopt the most loving, cute, adorable pet he could possibly find.

Van would pretend not to care about owning a pet, but deep down, he really wants a dog. So, after thinking on it for a few days, he would go around London & see if there are any stray dogs in need of a home. When he comes home with the new pet in tow, he would say, “I found this dog. Can we adopt him?” thus pretending that coming across the dog was pure happenstance. Of course, his lover would say yes, & both would take care of the dog with gusto.

Lupin would go to an animal shelter & see which animal could serve as a companion for his thieving exploits. He would probably come home with a cockatoo, or another kind of large bird.


End file.
